


Campout

by romanticalgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

"I will brook absolutely no argument from any of them." Wesley drew himself up to his full height. "With the Mayor's ascension coming, it is imperative that we all are capable of acting as a team. And by all I don't simply mean Buffy and Angel. Or Buffy and yourself. I mean each and every one of us needs to be in synch with the other."

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. He would never admit it to anyone, but he believed Wesley was right. He believed he'd been right about any number of things. But he also believed that to be right and have teenagers accept it, you had to earn their respect.

And Wesley had yet to do that.

"What do you propose?"

"I suggest we all get away for a few days. Work on relying on each other for things." His face lit up at the uneasy acceptance Giles seemed to be giving him, although he wasn't fooling himself into believing that there were no strings attached. "I suggest we take them all to the retreat."

"Not a bad idea." Giles nodded, lifting his tea to his mouth. "However, you're going to have to convince them and their parents that this is a necessary thing. And might I suggest that you don't call upon the power of the Watcher's Council?"

"Well, to be quite honest, that's where I was hoping you'd come in. They listen to you…"

"Because I listen to them."

"They'll do as you ask without complaint."

Giles laughed out loud. "That's simply because I'm not you. I haven't forgotten how difficult it was for me at times when I wanted something from them. I know how…stubborn they can be. How stubborn they are."

"Will you help me?"

It was the first time the younger man had ever asked specifically for his help and Giles couldn't help but smile. "Who will stay and watch over Sunnydale? We can't just leave it unprotected."

"Well," Wesley's brow furrowed as he thought. "I was hoping that we could…I thought perhaps…Angel?"

The relief in Giles was almost palatable. "I think that would be a fine idea. And…and Faith? Do you propose asking her along? Knowing that she may not be as honest with her alliances as she could be?"

Wesley sat on the edge of the table. "It would give us an opportunity to assess her fighting skills and abilities. It could allow us an advantage in the fight, should we have to fight against her."

Giles nodded and stood, heading for his office and the telephone. "I think it's a rather decent plan, Wesley. I'll call the parents."

"I don't see why you won't…you will?"

Smirking slightly, Giles nodded. "I'm not your enemy. I'm your ally." He raised an eyebrow as the other watcher's face lit up. "But don't mistake that for being your friend."

***  
"But…but this weekend is…there's a big…" Buffy sighed unhappily as she caught Giles' look. "Fine. But if I go, everybody goes."  
"That is the plan," Wesley admitted. "Xander, Oz, Willow, Cordelia, Giles, you, myself and Faith."

"Faith?" Willow asked softly. "Why Faith? I thought she was on our not going on trips with us list."

"Well, there are…" Wesley began.

"Willow," Giles' voice was soft and firm. "I know that there are unresolved issues with Faith, but it could be to our advantage to know how her mind is working."

"But won't it also allow her to see how ours are?" The hacker looked steadily at her mentor. "If we're planning battle strategy, I think it might be a bad idea to turn to the enemy and say look at what we're doing."

"We won't actually be doing any battle training, per se. We're going to be learning to work together as a team, putting aside any differences." Wesley looked pointedly at Buffy. "And becoming a cohesive unit. Now, several of you have worked together before, but never in this intense a capacity. More often than not you've relied on Buffy to save the day. Unfortunately, I don't think Buffy alone is going to be enough."

"So we learn to work together?" Oz nodded agreeably. "All right. I'm in."

Willow smiled. "Okay."

Shrugging, Xander gave a small smile. "I guess I have nothing better to do."

"Well, I do." Cordelia stood up and placed her hands firmly on the table. "I don't have time to take a weekend to spend with losers and psychos. So you'll forgive me if I refuse to be in on this little excursion to boredom."

Wesley nodded. "I understand, Cordelia. I'm sorry that you won't be joining us, I'd looked forward to…" he blushed and sank into his seat as Giles raised a discreet eyebrow. "…having you alone. Er, along."

Coloring delicately, Cordelia straightened. "I suppose I could see what my plans are for the weekend. After all, saving the world is fairly important."

Xander rolled his eyes and looked at Buffy. "Well, Buffster? You in for the roughing it?"

The Slayer sighed, "I guess I don't have a choice if you guys are all going, although I vote strongly against having Faith along for the ride."

"It's either that or leave her here in town with Angel to slay the vampires."

"So, I'll pick her up in Mom's car then." Buffy hopped off the table. "I assume you've cleared this through the proper channels?"

"Indeed." Giles nodded.

"All right. What time?"

Wesley pulled out his pocket watch and opened it, ignoring everyone's looks. "Tomorrow after school. Bring your things in the morning and drop them off here, we'll load them up and be ready to go at the last bell."

"Ask not for whom the bell tolls," Buffy muttered under her breath.

Giles smiled at her as she passed by him. "I've received assurances from Wesley that it won't be that bad. Besides, I'm sure if nothing else, Willow will make sure you get marshmallows."

***  
Oz tossed the keys to his van to Giles. "I thought we could take my van."

"I was meaning to ask you yesterday if that would be all right, but I'm afraid Buffy's reluctance about the trip swept it from my mind."

"No big deal. Make Wesley load it?"

Giles smirked. "Well, if we intend to leave today, I'll probably have to do most of the work, but I thought I could make him carry a thing or two."

"Cool." Oz smiled and ducked out of the library. Giles glanced over at the stack of duffel bags and assorted paraphernalia scattered across the floor and sighed.

"Wesley?"

"Yes, Mr. Giles?"

"Give me a hand, would you?"

"But I…"

"The trip was your idea. That means you do the work."

"But I…"

"Now."

"Oh, very well."

***  
Willow bounced on the balls of her feet, looking around the school parking lot for her friends and boyfriend. She set her backpack on the ground beneath her feet, careful not to upset it or anything in it as she did so.

"Well, if it isn't little red riding hood."

Willing her muscles not to tense, Willow looked over at Faith, leaning on the hood of the van. "Hello."

"Johnny on the spot, aren't you, Willow?" Sauntering closer, she smiled widely. "What's the matter? Afraid I'd get to Xander before you did? Oh, wait. I already did."

Willow swallowed and stared directly at the Slayer. "Well, Xander's never been known for having the best taste. The man lives on Twinkies, after all. He has a tendency to like things that are bad for him."

Faith's eyes narrowed and she moved even closer. "Don't play with me, witch."

"Don't start the games then." Willow turned away, scanning the parking lot again. She could sense Faith moving nearer and was beginning to get uncomfortable. Her limited knowledge of magic wasn't going to save her from an angry Slayer. And Willow had a very strong desire not to have a bruise necklace to match Xander's.

"Hey baby." Oz walked up to the two women, followed closely by Xander, Cordelia and Buffy. "Waiting long?"

"Not really." She moved easily to his side and kissed him softly. "Where were you guys?"

"Stopped by the library to gather the Watchers." Xander tilted his head back to where the two men were just coming out of the school. "Did anyone bring food or are we going to have to catch our own? Because I don't know if I want to become a big game hunter."

Faith was about to respond when Giles and Wesley joined them. The younger of the two held up the keys to the van. "Shall we?"

"You're driving?" Oz's voice was slightly off key, the only sign of his doubt that Wesley could do the task in question.

"I thought I might, if it is all right with you? After all, it is your vehicle."

"Go ahead." He looped his arm around Willow's shoulders and headed for the side door. "I'll be in the back with Willow."

"Shotgun." Cordelia stepped up and linked her arm through Wesley's. "I'm an excellent navigator."

"It doesn't matter where I sit," Xander noted to Buffy. "With them in the front, I'm destined to get car sick."

"Don't worry Xander, you can sit by me." Faith smiled and linked arms with him. Her smile grew feral as Buffy did the same.

"You can sit by both of us. We'll make a Xander sandwich." Buffy stated then realized what she'd just said. "Er, well, in the seat, not any other…shoot."

Giles sighed heavily, wondering what had been in his tea to get him to agree to this rapidly disintegrating plan. "Xander can sit with me. I have some things to discuss with him."

Looking up, a mixture of lust and fear on his face, Xander nodded. "I'll sit with Giles. Where it's safe."

***  
Several hours later, the group surveyed their handiwork. Four tents formed a semi-circle around the fire pit and everyone was slouched on logs and the ground. "Whew, I didn't know tent set up was such hard work." Willow reached for a soda from the cooler and passed it to Giles. "I'm thirsty. Anyone else?"

The group nodded as one and so she busied herself with delivering beverages to everyone. They all drank in silence for a moment before Wesley stood. "All right, as I mentioned when I first proposed this, this trip is to be an exercise in teamwork. Now, you all had to work with your roommate to build your tent, so you know a little better what it is to have to deal with another person. For this next part, I'd like you to work in teams of three and gather firewood. Enough to get us through the weekend."

"Buffy, I'd like you and Cordelia to go with Faith to the North. Xander, Oz and Willow, I'd like you to go South. Mr. Giles and I will stay here. You have half an hour."

"This seems grossly unfair in the strength and slayage aspect," Oz noted as he helped Willow to her feet. "Hope you can float bigger pieces of wood, baby."

The two teams split up and Giles looked questioningly at Wesley. "I'm afraid I have to agree with Oz in this respect. Would you like to fill me in on why you chose such teams?"

"Buffy would have the best chance of observing and detailing Faith's activities, without Willow's obvious bias. Cordelia wouldn't want to be with Xander. Xander, while uncomfortable around Willow and Oz as a couple, cares enough about them both as friends that it won't be an issue with them. Besides, should they fight in the battle, chances are they'll be fighting next to one another."

"I'm impressed, Wesley."

"I'm not an idiot, you know."

"Well, I'd assumed, but you're finally starting to prove me right."

***  
Cordelia picked up a stick and placed it on the stack Faith was carrying. "What is your problem here?"

"Pardon?"

"You're just as capable of carrying wood as I am, so why have I become your designated pack mule?"

"If the barnyard animal fits…"

"All right, rich girl, you want to start something too?" Faith dropped her pile to the ground. "I swear, you're rich, she's a witch and they both rhyme with bi…"

"What's the problem?" Buffy stepped up to the two girls, her hands on her hips. "And why are we dealing with it right now?"

"Little Miss Slayer was about to put me in my place," Cordelia sneered. "Why she'd bother, I don't know, since I'd already put her in hers." Striding off, Cordelia refused to spare a glance back at either Slayer. She gathered some wood, working at keeping her temper in check. She didn't care that she'd slept with Xander.

She really didn't.

"What's the deal, Faith?"

"What?" Feigning surprise, Faith placed her hand over her heart. "You mean you're willing to listen to my side of things? Aren't you afraid I'll do something like kill someone if you do that?"

Buffy's jaw tightened. "Look, I don't know what your problem is with everyone right now. You made some mistakes, yes. But we're trying to forgive and forget; you just keep bringing it up. As much fun as it might be, if you bring up Xander, you're going to piss off Willow and Cordelia. That's just a fact of life."

"What if that's my goal?" Faith smirked.

"Well, congratulations. You win."

***  
Xander stacked another few pieces of wood on the large pile of sticks they'd already gathered. Willow and Oz had gone off in another direction and agreed to meet him with what they'd found in the small clearing not that far from their camp.

Xander suspected they'd gone off just to be alone.

Sitting down on a fallen log, he draped his arms over his knees and sighed, looking down at the ground. Nothing was going his way this year. He'd had a great relationship with Cordelia, which he'd ruined by falling for Willow.

He'd had a wonderful friendship with Willow, which he'd ruined by falling for Willow.

He'd had a growing friendship with Oz, which he'd ruined by falling for Willow.

He was beginning to sense a theme. He heard her soft laughter drift toward him on the wind and closed his eyes. He could picture her, her auburn hair lit by the fading sunlight, her green eyes sparkling, her smile lighting up the area around her.

Okay, maybe he wasn't over falling for Willow. But, as her laughter came again, she was definitely over falling for him. Standing up, Xander gathered the wood in the pile and prepared to head back to camp. He was about to start when Willow and Oz came into the clearing; each carrying two heavy looking logs.

"You guys obviously don't want to get cold."

Oz grinned slightly. "Won't have to worry about that."

Xander supposed he could have meant because of the logs, but the look in Oz's eye as he glanced toward Willow told a different story. "Right. Well, we'd better head back and see if we win this round against the Slayers and the shopper."

***  
Wesley critically surveyed the two piles of wood, pleased with both groups' performances. Although, from the look on Buffy, Faith and Cordelia's faces, things hadn't gone as smoothly as he'd hoped. However, Xander's quiet acceptance of Willow and Oz did bode well for their working together.

"I'm afraid this one goes to the rookies," Wesley favored the non-slaying group with a small smile. "Bigger pile of wood, better attitude in bringing it. From the dust on all of them, I would say they all chipped in."

Xander's grin widened, glad of the approval, even if it did come from his sort-of enemy. He was about to say something when Faith walked to the edge of the clearing, placed her hand flat against a small tree and pressed it to the ground, easily uprooting it.

Gathering it in her arms, she dumped it on her pile. "I guess that means we win. I saw a stream in the woods, I'm going to freshen up."

Wesley stared after her, his face tight with annoyance. Giles raised his eyebrows. "She's your slayer."

"Lucky me," the younger man grumbled as he followed her away from camp.

***  
Wesley stood near a group of trees watching as Faith stepped up to the stream. He was about to approach her when she tugged her shirt off and tossed it aside. His mind froze as other parts of his body started working in overtime.

His heart sped up as she turned slightly allowing him to see the perfect profile of her breasts and the flat line of her stomach. She bent forward and lowered her jeans to the ground as well, standing naked in front of him. The rest of his body began to react and he finally managed to take a step back.

The crack of the branch beneath his feet started his brain working again and he ran for the relative safety of the camp as quickly as he could.

Faith stepped into the stream and smiled, allowing the cold water to soothe her fiery temper. Maybe this trip would be fun after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Willow was the only one at the campfire ignoring Xander as he ate. Everyone else, even those who had witnessed his eating habits before, sat amazed and, perhaps, slightly frightened.

"Wha?" He mumbled through the entire hotdog in his mouth.

Willow looked up at Wesley's sputtering, noticing her best friend for the first time. "Oh. Sorry. We should have warned you. Xander eats even more when he's out in the fresh air. Unfortunately for the spectators, he usually eats it all at once."

The object of her discussion nodded, poking a bit of escaping bun back into his mouth.

"You think this is bad, wait until the s'mores." She smiled over at him. "Then it's downright terrifying. I think I cried for a week the first time I saw it."

Xander swallowed and reached over to poke her in the arm. "As I recall, Miss Rosenberg, you matched me s'more for s'more."

"Why do you think I cried?" She giggled, her smile - just for him - making his heart tighten. "I had a stomach ache for at least the next week."

For a moment, the rest of the group watched the two of them, much as they had just watched Xander. Only now, there was no fear, except in Oz and Cordelia's eyes.

Xander, noticing the silence, looked at Wesley. "So, grand Poobah, what's the plan for the rest of the night. Other than devouring marshmallow, chocolatey goodness?"

"Well, I believe that's up to Willow."

Giles quickly looked at Wesley; something in his tone warning him that he wouldn't like what was to come next.

Willow blushed, glad of the heat of the fire. "I found something that I think might help us in our fight against the mayor. I mean, we really don't know anything about the Ascension, so I've been looking for something that will help us be a better team, sort of like this trip is supposed to do for us."

Wesley nodded, urging her to continue.

"So I was digging around in some ancient texts and I found a spell that was used before battle, in an effort to bind the soldiers together better as a team or a…a unit. Wesley has been helping me translate it, and we thought we might use it tonight, when there's very little chance of something going wrong. Plus, since spells have a tendency to…well, go wrong, we thought being away from the Hellmouth might be good."

She looked up at Giles, worried about the look on his face. Wesley was looking at him as well, easily reading the emotions there. He looked up into the sky at a distant rumbling and used it to his advantage. "It sounds as though there may be a shower. Why don't the rest of you place some of the things in your tents or in the van so that nothing is damaged in the downpour? I think Willow and I should go over the particulars of the spell with Mr. Giles."

They left quickly, everyone sensing the animosity in the air. Willow moved closer so that she sat on one side of Giles and Wesley sat on the other. "Giles?"

"Why didn't you come to me, Willow?"

It was barely loud enough to hear, but it seemed to pierce her heart as though he'd shouted it. "I didn't think you'd approve. You don't like me messing with magic, I know that, but Giles, I can…"

"I don't like you messing with magic without my supervision. I've been down the same road, Willow and I know how tempting things can be. But I can see that you've chosen his tutoring over my own."

"That's not the case, Giles!" She reached out to place her hand on his arm, but he pulled away.

"I just hope you know what you're doing. Both of you." He stood, unwilling to analyze the feelings of hurt and betrayal he was feeling. "I'll be in my tent. I'll do what I can to be a part of the team without your spell."

Willow's lower lip trembled with oncoming tears as he walked away. Wesley looked at her, watching as she watched him go. Reaching out slowly, he placed his hand on top of hers where it was lying on the log. "Willow?"

She met his eyes, tears shimmering. "Yes?"

"We don't have to do this. I know that his approval means very much to you and this was never about…making you choose sides. I was simply trying to… Well, I'm not quite sure what I was trying to do, but apparently I failed miserably. It's becoming my favorite pastime."

"You didn't fail." She shook her head. "It's a good spell. And it will help." She looked determined. "We'll do it and he'll be a part of it anyway."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"No less wise than inviting me, Cordelia and Faith on a trip together." She smiled at him. "Shall we do this?"

"I say we shall."

***  
Willow stood next to the fire as the rest of the group, minus Giles, formed a ragged circle around her. She held the book in her hands, trying to memorize the Latin correctly. There were a few words where translations had varied, but she was positive she'd gotten everything correct.

Glancing up from the book, she noticed Giles standing in the open flap of the tent he shared with Wesley, his arms crossed over his chest, hurt in his eyes. She willed him to understand why she was doing this, but she was afraid that it was a feeble hope.

Giles looked up at the sky, noting the dark clouds edging ever closer. They were in for a downpour tonight.

Willow took a deep breath and took in the silence. Slowly, quietly, she began to recite the incantation, carefully pronouncing each word, making sure she didn't stumble over any of the pronunciations. She finished reciting and felt her body jerk forward.

Wesley stood immediately, catching her before she could fall. She lay limply in his arms, feeling Xander and Oz begin to crowd closer to her. "I'm all right," she whispered weakly. "Really." She managed to stand, smiling at them. "Really."

Giles frowned and turned back into his tent. Something was bothering him. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was. Shrugging, he lowered his suspenders and tugged his shirt from the waistband of his pants. Perhaps it was only the coming rain.

***  
Feeling hyper-sensitive in the aftermath of the spell's recitation, they all wandered aimlessly around the camp, making sure everything was protected from the coming storm. The rumbling in the sky grew louder and the clouds darkened ominously. Willow ducked into her tent and set the spell book next to her sleeping bag.

She was about to leave the tent when a bolt of lightning slammed into their fire, absorbing it and leaving them all in the darkness. There was no light as everyone in the clearing scrambled for tents, trying to get away from the dark burned spot on the ground.

Voices called out as they all clamored for flashlights only to be drowned out by the sudden deluge of rain that dropped from the sky. Buffy's voice, strong over the deafening noise, sent them all scurrying for tents as the force of the rain increased and another bolt of lightning shattered a rock near what had been the fire just a short time before.

Willow felt the body slam into her, pushing her back onto the ground. Her sleeping bag cushioned the blow somewhat, but the weight on top of her was unrelenting. "Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Wills?"

She smiled and shoved hard against Xander's chest. "Xander! What was that about?"

He shook his head, sending a spray of droplets onto her. "Big rain. Big boom. Me much scared. I mean, I wanted to protect you."

"Is everyone okay?" She wriggled out from underneath him, ignorant of the effect it had on his body. Peering out the flap of the tent, she strained to see out into the night. "Wow. You can't see more than an inch in front of your face."

She turned around, surprised to see Xander standing so close. "Guess I'm sleeping here tonight then, hmm?"

Willow's eyes widened. "You can't."

He tugged his soaked shirt over his head and lay it out to dry. "Wills, I'm not going out in that. Don't worry. I don't plan to seduce you. Surely Oz would trust you?"

She blushed and nodded. "Sorry. Just got a little carried away. Sorry." She moved past him, accidentally brushing his bare skin as she did so. They both froze, the heat from the casual touch coursing through them. Willow moved her hand so that the palm pressed against his damp chest. "Xander?"

Their eyes met and as the rain crashed down around them, they were lost.

***  
"Heads up!" The shout should have been enough to warn Oz to get out of the way of the incoming body, but the proximity of the first lightning bolt had deafened his overly sensitive ears. When the second one hit, he was pushed out of the way only by the force of impact.

Rolling through the rapidly forming mud, he found himself wrapped together with Faith. She grinned widely. "We would normally sell tickets to this!" She yelled, somehow sensing that he couldn't hear very well. Getting to her feet, she tugged him to his and pulled him toward the nearest tent. Her tent.

She stopped him as they reached the flap. Leaning right next to his ear, she spoke evenly. "We get mud in here, we're wet, muddy and gross all night. I'm taking these clothes off. Hope you're okay with that." She didn't wait for his answer, simply pulled her shirt over her head and kicked off her soaked tennis shoes. Ignoring him, she unbuttoned her jeans and climbed out of them before ducking into the tent.

Oz stared after her, his eyes wide. Well, he really wasn't surprised. If he'd ever had to guess if Faith wore anything under her clothes, he was pretty sure he'd now win.

And he understood a little better why Xander did what he did.

Shrugging off his long sleeved shirt, Oz started peeling off his clothes, stopping only when he reached his boxers. Piling his discarded garments on top of Faith's, he ducked into the tent as well.

She was bent over, toweling her legs off, the smooth curve of her ass pointed in Oz's direction. He felt the material of his boxers move and took a deep breath. "Is there another towel?"

She turned around, causing his body to respond again. Her eyes flicked quickly down then up before traveling the path again much slower and more appreciatively. She spoke and he tilted his head, barely catching her words.

Realizing the problem, she sauntered up to him, pressing her nude body to his nearly nude one. Taking hold of his head with her hands, she brought his ear down to her mouth. "Can you hear me very well?"

The words were whisper soft, so he shook his head. "Barely."

Turning him so that they were looking at one another, Faith smiled. "Then we won't talk."

***  
"I swear to God, you're the biggest idiot on the face of the planet." Buffy tossed Wesley down onto one of the sleeping bags in whoever's tent they were in and glared at him. "You run away from the big bolts from the sky, not toward them."

"I knew what I was doing."

"Trying to get yourself killed?" She grabbed a T-shirt off the top of the suitcase and rubbed it across her dripping hair. "Great. Now I'm soaked, I'm cold and I look terrible. This is all your fault, you know."

"Right, damn me for doing that rain dance." He pushed his way to his feet and removed his jacket. "Damn it."

"What?"

"I lost my glasses."

Buffy peered out of the tent. "And they'll be lost for a while."

"Bloody hell."

Buffy tossed the shirt into the corner and kicked off her shoes. "Guess we may as well get comfortable while we wait."

He shrugged and took off his shoes as well as his jacket. Setting them to the side, he sat back down. "This is not how it was supposed to work. It was supposed to be a nice trip where everyone could learn to work together and be a team. I mean, if you're insisting on breaking the rules, which you are, by the way, then I only think you should break them properly and to your best advantage."

She gazed at him, noting how different he looked without his glasses. "Sorry that I wasn't the Slayer you expected." She smirked.

"That's not your fault. It's the Council's. The least they could have done is prepared me. But, I suppose that's neither here nor there. Even if I had come in knowing everything I should have, it wouldn't have mattered. I'm not Mr. Giles. So I'll never be your Watcher."

They were quiet for a long moment until Buffy moved over to sit next to him. "It means a lot to you, doesn't it? Being a Watcher?"

"It's what I was raised to do. Born to do even. Do you know how rare it is for someone my age to become a Watcher of an active Slayer? It's practically unheard of." He rested his hands on his knees. "And to know it was done deliberately, knowing that I would fail with you, makes it that much more laughable."

"You haven't failed, Wesley." Buffy reached out and placed her hand on his. "I know what it's like to feel left out. But you know, you could try a little harder not to try so hard."

He raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "I see."

"Like this trip." She turned to face him in the darkness. "This is a good trip. You did a good thing."

"Did I? It's gone rather like gangbusters so far, hasn't it?"

"You can't stop the rain. You couldn't have controlled the lightning, unless you have Watcher powers Giles has told me nothing about. Go with the flow here, Wes."

"I do."

"You do what?"

"Have Watcher powers that, I assume, Giles hasn't told you about."

Buffy's gaze was doubtful. "Really? Such as?"

He bent his head and kissed the pulse pounding in her neck. Licking his way up to her earlobe, he grasped it between his teeth and growled softly. "This."

***  
"Oh God!"

The plaintive cry sent Giles scrambling for the glasses lying next to his sleeping bag. He rolled over to see a drenched Cordelia standing in the doorway. "Cordelia? Are you all right?"

"No!"

He kicked out of the bag and hurried to her side. Taking her chin in hand, he tilted her face so that he could clearly see her neck. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Look at my outfit!" She brushed a hand along the material of her blouse. "This doesn't hold up in water!"

Giles looked down and noticed he could clearly see her body through the thin fabric. He focused his mind back on the matter at hand. "Are you hurt?"

"My pride. What if someone sees me like this? I mean, someone real?"

His jaw tensing, Giles stepped back. "What is the problem exactly, Cordelia? And why must you share it here with me?"

"There was lightning and rain like you wouldn't believe. I ran into the nearest tent. Everyone did. And I think it's kind of unsafe to leave the tents as every time someone tries to, lightning strikes." She didn't know if it was true, but it seemed plausible enough to keep her from having to go out into the cold rain again.

Giles picked up his shirt and tossed it to her. "You're shivering. You need to change. I'll be over here." He turned to face the back of the tent. "Let me know when you're finished."

Cordelia changed quickly, making sure to keep a close eye on the Watcher, ensuring that he didn't turn around. Finished, she called his name quietly. "Giles? I'm finished."

He turned, careful to avoid noticing her shapely legs underneath his shirt. "Right. We'll get Wesley's sleeping bag open and…" he turned and sighed. "Where is Wesley's sleeping bag?"

Cordelia shrugged. "Guess I get yours."

"Guess again." Giles opened the sleeping bag up completely and grabbed another blanket from his duffel bag. "We'll share. Body heat is better for keeping warm anyway."

She lay down on the flannel, looking up at Giles as he spread the blanket over her. He was wearing an undershirt and boxers, and completely comfortable with his lack of clothes, even with her present. She was shocked. She'd imagined that he'd be nervous.

Although he probably wasn't thinking of her as a woman, so he didn't need to be nervous. He lay down beside her and turned toward her. "Are you all right then?"

"Fine." She faced the ceiling of the tent, noting the slight bowing as the rain gathered. She started to say something then stopped, finally giving up and turning on her side to face him.

Just as he did the same.

His green eyes met hers and something passed between them, an unacknowledged respect or perhaps just a spark of their typical exasperation with each other. Cordelia raised her hand and touched his eyebrow. He raised it under her fingers and she smiled. "Are you mocking me, Giles?"

He moved forward, his lips a breath away from the soft curve of hers. "Cordelia? Do be quiet, won't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Willow's hand slid up Xander's bare chest until it reached his neck. Applying light pressure, she brought his head down to hers and brushed her tongue across his lips. He pulled her closer, pressing his damp body against her dry one, parting the willing flesh of her lips to deepen the kiss.

Resting his hands on her hips, Xander's fingers dug into the denim of her jeans as one of her legs slid between his, moving her even closer.

Groaning, Xander broke the kiss and buried his head in the hollow of her neck, kissing the ivory slope until he reached the shell of her ear. "Willow," he breathed. "I want you."

Her heart rate increased as his hands moved up, under her sweatshirt, over her stomach to cup the swell of her breasts where they were pressed against him. Her lips trembled as she tilted her head, allowing him better access to her. "I want you too, Xander" she whispered.

His breath shuddered through him and he nearly sank to the ground due to the weakness in his knees. He lifted his arms, tugging her shirt over her head and tossing it away from them. She moved to cover herself, stopped only by his hands catching hers. "Willow, let me look at you."

"You've seen me before," she protested.

"Never like this." He moved her hands to her sides and placed his warm palms on her shoulders. Hooking his fingers under her bra straps, he gently guided the material down until it hung loosely at her sides. He took a deep breath and brushed his thumbs over the hard, dark peaks visible through the thin lace. Willow's body trembled before him and her lips parted as waves of sensation ripped through her.

Finding the hook in the valley between her breasts, Xander popped it open and lovingly pushed the lacy fabric away, allowing him an uninterrupted view of her creamy flesh.

"Oh God, Wills." He sank to his knees, unable to stand any longer. She lowered herself to her knees as well, her eyes locked on his.

Carefully setting aside her bra, she captured his hands and poised them over her breasts. "Touch me."

Nodding silently, he did as she asked, molding his hands to her firm breasts. He squeezed lightly, unsure of what he was doing. His one experience with Faith hadn't exactly been a rule book on how to make sure everybody involved had a good time, and he was pretty sure Asian porn movies weren't the best how to guide either.

Willow's hands covered his and she guided his thumb and forefinger to the hard tips of her nipples. She brushed his thumb over them again and shivered. "Like that." Then, maneuvering his fingers around the tip, she rolled them gently back and forth, reveling in the sensation. "Or that."

He nodded again, watching her face as he touched her. Her pleasure was obvious in her satisfied smile, but even more so as her hands made their way up his sides and around his back. Her short nails coursed over his skin, leaving trails of heat in their wake.

"Wills?" His voice was deep with need as he bent his head and took one of the hard nubs in his mouth.

Willow raised herself up from her relaxed kneeling position, straightening her back and arching toward him. His other hand continued its movement as he suckled the red nub, nibbling slightly, listening to her soft moans.

Her hands moved up into his dark, thick hair, holding him to her sensitive flesh. When he pulled away with a soft flick of his tongue, she pouted briefly. He smiled at her, ready to treat himself to a taste of her other breast when she pushed hard at his chest, sending him sprawling on top of the sleeping bag.

Moving quickly, Willow straddled him, pressing the heat between her legs to the growing bulge in his jeans. Her fingers raked his chest, dancing over his own hard nipples and smiling proudly as he bucked up when she rubbed them.

Grinding against him, Willow kneaded his chest like a cat, biting her lower lip as she sought some sort of release for the tension building rapidly between her legs. Xander rolled her over, trapping her beneath him. "I'm going to undress you, Willow."

"Oh," she moaned. "Please?"

He moved to her side and unfastened her jeans with a practiced hand. Easing her zipper down, he moved to kneel beside her. "Lift up, Willow?"

She arched her hips off the soft cotton, allowing him to push her jeans and panties off of her. Lying there naked, Willow couldn't help the soft flush that suffused her skin as his eyes devoured her. "Xander?" She asked softly.

"God, you're beautiful." He leaned forward and placed a trail of soft kisses down her stomach until he reached the small patch of red curls that parted her legs. He stopped and looked up at her, smiling at her blissful look.

She opened her eyes slowly, struggling to focus on anything other than the intense pleasure building inside her. "Xander?"

He ran a hand absently along her thigh. "Don't move. I'm going to…" he blushed and stood, taking off the rest of his clothes. In the pale light that came from the flashlight, she marveled at his body. She'd seen, during his brief stint on the swim team, that he was as sexy as she'd always imagined, but she'd never gone so far as to imagine him quite so naked. Or quite so…

He lay down beside her and gently placed her hand on his hard member. "Have you done this before, Wills?"

She shook her head, closing her eyes as she used her thumb to stroke the velvety smooth flesh.

"I want you to get used to me, don't be afraid. I would never hurt you." He turned her head so that she was facing him. She opened her eyes again and met his. "I want to love you, Willow."

Her hand encircled him and began lazily stroking him. "I want you too, Xander. I've wanted that my whole life."

He removed her hand. "I don't want this to be over before it starts." He grinned at her, impish and sexy all at once. Sliding a warm hand between her thighs, he moved her legs apart. Slipping between them, he got comfortable before bending his head and touching the tip of his tongue to her dark red clitoris. Her hips arched off the sleeping bag, pressing hard to his tongue.

She cried out softly, her hands moving to his dark hair. Xander inhaled the sharp scent of her, moving his tongue down to part the silky flesh. Placing a finger tentatively against the opening of her wet passage, he glanced up at her. "I love you, Wills."

She made a soft noise, a mixture of a sob and a laugh. "I love you too, Xander, but would you please stop teasing me?"

He grinned and slid his finger inside her. The tight muscles clenched around him, squeezing against his finger as he slowly began moving it. "You're so tight." He shook his head slightly. "Guess I'll have to see what I can do about that."

Wrapping his lips around the nub of her clit, he sucked on it, thrusting his finger with the bucking of her hips. His teeth brushed the heated skin, sending Willow over the edge. The flesh around his fingers tightened almost painfully and he felt the warm rush of her orgasm flood around him.

Willow lay there, spent for a moment. Finally her eyes opened and met his. He was gazing at her questioningly. She smiled and reached out to touch his cheek. "Come here."

He carefully removed his fingers from inside her and crawled up her body. He stopped above her, deliberately not touching her. "You wanted something from me?"

Reaching down with her hand, she wrapped it around his cock and pressed the tip of it to her wetness. "You could say that." He closed his eyes as she ran the tip of his penis along the hot wet cleft of her sex. "But I'd rather your action spoke louder than your words."

Placing his hand over hers, Xander guided it to her opening. "Ask and ye shall receive."

Her moan as he penetrated her worked its way through her nervous system and he couldn't control his thrust as he buried himself in her heat. He felt the barrier break before he could stop, but he froze as he filled her.

"Wills?"

"I'm okay. You made it okay." She smiled and reached up to bring his lips to hers. Her tongue parted his lips and dove inside his mouth. As it slid inside, she pressed against him, urging him to move.

His hips matched her rhythm, gliding against her flesh, rubbing her clit then pulling out almost completely before plunging inside once more. She was shivering beneath him, her skin heated with need and desire. He supported himself on one hand, lowering the other to rub the tight flesh of her nipple, delighting in the feel of the wrinkled flesh.

Willow wrapped her legs around his, thrusting her hips up. "More? Faster?" She breathed huskily.

Eagerly complying, Xander raised himself on both hands and sped up his movements, causing both of their breaths to come in heaving gasps. He felt his cock tighten and tautened the muscles of his thighs in an effort to hold off his climax until Willow was ready to join him.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled, her lips parted in an effort to breathe. Her hand snaked down between them and pressed to her clit, massaging it as Xander lost the battle, exploding inside her. She felt the pulse of his orgasm as it coursed through him and pinched the flesh lightly, crying out as she joined him.

He continued thrusting until they both shuddered to a stop. He lay down, half on top of her, and brushed her damp hair from her face. "That was amazing, Wills."

She turned sideways and wrapped herself in his arms, keeping his shrinking member inside of her. "Better than your first time?" She tried to keep the hint of jealousy out of her voice, but failed, the hurt coming back even stronger now that she'd tasted what she'd missed.

He nuzzled her neck sleepily, "Nobody but you, Willow. Nobody but you."

***  
Faith pushed Oz to the ground, their bodies tangling much as they had done outside in the mud. Her lips and tongue peppered his face with kisses, licking and tasting his damp skin.

Oz's hands came up and captured her head, holding her still. With a low growl, he moved forward, catching her in a hard, bruising kiss.

Faith smiled against his lips and forced her tongue between them. Their tongues met, dueling for dominance, neither willing to submit as they plundered one another.

Releasing his hold on her dark hair, Oz let his hands travel down, finding her firm, heaving breasts. He squeezed the tender mounds before finding the hard tips of her nipples with his thumbs.

She moaned against his kiss as he pinched them, her body arching closer, grinding against the thin material of his boxers.

Repeating the gesture, Oz broke away from the kiss and stared into her dark eyes. Faith gazed back, refusing to look away.

With a faint, half grin, Oz released her breasts and trailed one hand down her stomach. Reaching the clean- mound between her legs, he paused, licking his lips.

Knowing that he couldn't hear her, Faith simply smiled in response, moving her hand to grasp his cock.

Neither moved. Neither blinked.

The battle of wills had begun.

Her long, lean fingers began stroking the hard length of him as his fingers dipped between the lips that guarded her slick passage. He could smell her arousal, stronger than the burning ozone of the lightning as his hand settled between her parted legs.

Faith maintained her steady stroking as he tormented her, working hard to keep her eyes locked on his.

He grinned fully, showing his teeth as this thumb brushed over the hard nub of her clitoris as he carefully inserted two fingers into her wet channel, feeling her muscles clench around him. Her obvious excitement, not to mention experience, made movement easier, but she tightened her thighs around his hand, forcing him to work for every thrust.

Moving his thumb carefully over the sensitive flesh, Oz leaned forward and bit her lower lip. Faith snarled in response, tightening her grip on his cock.

Thrusting into her hand, Oz worked to control his breathing and his response to her. She changed her grip, focusing her attention on the swollen tip. Oz groaned softly, moving his free hand up to pinch her swollen nipples, her high keening as the combination of pain and pleasure sent her over the edge, piercing the deafness to reach his heightened senses.

Faith closed her eyes and let the orgasm sweep over her, releasing his cock to bring her hand to her other nipple. She pinched it as well, riding the wave of her climax by increasing the stinging sensations he'd created. His hand continued to thrust into her until her senses overloaded and she pushed him away.

Oz got to his knees and stared down at her. "I win."

She nodded, bowing her head and offering her submission. He tugged her to her knees and kissed her, running his hands gently over the reddened flesh of her breasts. He kissed her softly, as gently as any kiss he'd given Willow and brushed his cheek against hers so that he could whisper in her ear.

"Bend over."

A rush of excitement shivered down Faith's spine as she got on her hands and knees, imitating the position she'd first been in when he'd come into the tent. Pressing her face to the sleeping bag, she raised her ass into the air, offering him a view of her wet sex.

Oz repositioned her, adjusting her to his height and rubbed his cock against her, wetting it. She rolled her hips, grinding against him, mutely begging for him to touch her. He pressed the tip to her entrance, and thrust inside her hard and fast.

Faith moaned as he filled her, his strokes long and fast, filling her completely. Oz emitted a low, continual growl as he slammed his hips against the smooth, silky curve of her ass, pressing deep inside her, feeling her walls caress him with every thrust.

Reaching behind her, Faith touched the base of his cock where it entered her, bathing her finger in their mutual juices before sliding it up to rub her clit. It was already almost past the point of endurance, her system shot with pleasure, but she pinched it lightly with her wet fingers and cried out, slamming back against Oz as he thrust forward.

They came together, shouting, as they collapsed forward on the sleeping bag. Lying there for a long moment, Oz placed his hands on either side of her, ready to lever himself up. Faith grabbed his wrist and shook her head. "Stay there."

"It's going to get uncomfortable."

"In case you hadn't noticed, the uncomfortable kind of turns me on." She turned her head sideways so that she could see him. "Besides, not many people can dominate a Slayer. It's nice to have someone put me in my place."

"I…"

"If you ever get tired of playing nice, let me know. I have a few things we could try…if you're willing."

***  
Buffy did something she'd thought she'd never willingly do. She bent her head to the side, allowing someone full access to her neck.  
And if that weren't bad enough, she was doing it for Wesley.

Wesley, Cordelia's object of lust. Wesley, her dopey new Watcher who did absolutely nothing right. Well, nothing except that thing he was doing with his teeth.

Using his tongue and teeth against her pale skin, Wesley nibbled her neck and shoulder, pushing the tank top and bra strap out of his way. Her skin was light and pale, yet seemed a soft golden hue at the same time. And it tasted of sunlight, hot and sweet and comforting. He wanted to lose himself in the taste and feel of her.

With a careful hand, he lowered her back to the sleeping bag, not caring if she protested. He eased the straps off her arm, slipping her top lower so that he could see the smooth curve of her breast. His hand slipped the straps on the other side down, baring her shoulders completely.

Buffy lay back, tilting her head back so that he could kiss her neck. He licked it then nibbled the skin every time, sending thrills of delight through her. She felt him lower her top and knew that she should be protesting, but her will was gone. All she could think about was how good it felt.

Wesley lay beside her, moving his head lower as he slid her tank top down to her waist, leaving her wearing nothing but a black lacy bra that did nothing to hide any of her attributes. His hand ran over her stomach to the valley between her breasts and unhooked the material.

Wriggling slightly, Buffy caused it to fall off of her, leaving her bared for him. "It's rather dark, I'm afraid," Wesley said quietly. "I'm going to have to trust a few of my other senses tonight."

He bent his head and captured her dark nipple in his mouth, laving it with his tongue. Buffy fumbled for the buttons on his shirt, unfastening them as quickly as she could. Wesley tugged the shirt from the waistband of his trousers, his mouth never leaving her chest.

Finally finished with the buttons, Buffy pushed his suspenders from his shoulders and pushed him away from her so that she could remove his shirt and undershirt. "Damn British. Do you have to wear so many layers?"

"It protects us from vicious Americans."

She tossed his clothes aside and pushed him onto his back straddling him. Her fingernails raked lightly over his bare chest, through the thin covering of hair, making sure to scrape against the raised tips of his nipples. "I wouldn't call me vicious."

"Ooh. No. Quite nice, actually."

Buffy leaned forward, lying on top of him, her tongue dancing across the tight flesh she'd just touched. Sucking his nipple into her mouth, she copied his earlier attack on her with ease.

"One nice thing about Slayers," Wesley gasped, "They catch on so quickly."

Buffy grinned and began kissing her way down his chest, following the vee of hair that led to his waistband. Unfastening his belt, she pushed it aside and undid his trousers. He arched his hips off the ground as she tugged on the material, guiding it down his legs and over his feet.

Wesley bit his lip as her hands stroked the silk of his boxers. He could almost imagine her sly smile as she rubbed his hips and the top of his thighs through the thin material. He raised a hand to stroke her hair, needing to touch her as much as he needed her touch.

Buffy felt his hand petting her hair and smiled, she loved the feel of it, the gentleness and strength mixed into the gesture. Bowing her head, she ran her tongue over the prominent bulge beneath the silk.

"G…gods…" Wesley couldn't help but thrust toward her tongue as she pulled away after one long swipe over the length of him. His hand left her hair and moved to his own hips, guiding his boxers off of his body as quickly as he could.

Buffy giggled in response, sliding her own clothes off as well. Finished, she straddled his ankles and leaned forward. "Let's see if I can make you scream like a man, shall we?"

Her mouth engulfed him, sliding the entire length of his cock inside her. Her tongue darted out of the warmth of her mouth, licking the moisture left by the weeping tip from her lips. The gesture also caressed the vein pulsing along the underside of his shaft and Wesley shuddered inside her.

Sliding her hands beneath him, Buffy squeezed his ass as she guided his thrusts into her mouth, sucking and licking him as he moved. He was trembling beneath her as her hands slipped lower, trailing over the dark hairs on his thighs. She listened to his breathing, pulling away from him, as it grew more and more shallow.

Crying out his loss, Wesley gazed lustily down at her. "You stopped."

"I want to play too." She moved up his body until she straddled his hips. "If that's all right?"

"By all means," he nodded.

Grasping his damp cock with her hand, Buffy guided him to her wet passage and slipped the sensitive tip inside her. Moving slowly, she impaled herself with his shaft, surrounding him with the electric heat of her vagina. She paused when he was completely inside her, catching her breath. He was different than she'd expected. Bigger. Harder.

Much better.

Wesley reached down to where they were joined and moistened his fingers then brought them up to her hardened nipples. Sitting up, he wrapped his lips around one, causing Buffy to clench her thighs and send his pulse pounding even faster. "Love, if you're going to do that, this is going to be over far too quickly."

She willed herself to relax as much as she could with his cock buried deep inside her. She eased him away from her breast and back down to the ground. She gazed down at him, seeing him as if for the first time. "Wesley?"

He was surprised to hear his name from her lips, much less sounding quite so…accepting. "Yes Buffy?"

She leaned forward and smiled down at him, her breasts hovering just out of his reach. "You ready to scream?"

She moved back, sliding him deeper inside her. She continued the fast, rocking motion until he was panting beneath her, his hands digging into her hips as he thrust up to meet her every stroke. Buffy grasped his arms and squeezed hard as she forced herself down on him, feeling the rush of her climax cover him.

Wesley groaned her name and thrust up rapidly until his release came, the pulsing of his cock almost painful in her tight passage.

Buffy worked to catch her breath, loosening her hold on his wrists. He brought them up in front of him, massaging the sore flesh. "Ow."

"At least you didn't scream like a girl?" She offered meekly.

Wesley chuckled and pulled her down on top of him. "No, but you did."

"I am a girl."

"So you think it's allowed?"

"Well, there are ways of keeping me from screaming." She said softly, her eyelids drooping.

"Maybe next time," he nodded, wrapping his arms around her and drifting off to sleep.

***  
Cordelia let her hand slide down his face, over his cheek to his lips. They were soft and slightly cold from the night air. "Are you saying I talk too much?"

"I would never put it in such crude terms," he whispered.

"What terms would you put it in?"

He leaned closer to her, his breath warm against her ear as his fingers found their way to the buttons of the shirt she wore. "Well," he whispered. "I think my first goal would be to find something else for you to do with your mouth."

She shivered at his words, images of what he might mean flooding her mind. "Oh?"

He finished with the shirt and pushed the material aside, baring her chest. "Oh yes," he purred. "Then," his hand cupped her breast, letting the weight simply rest there for a moment. "I'd make you forget how to speak."

"I don't know. I've got a lot to say." She closed her eyes, adding to the tension. She wanted nothing more than for him to move his hand, but the anticipation of it was just as exciting.

"Really?" He moved quickly to trap her tight peak between his lips, using his tongue to tease it until it hardened even more. He could feel Cordelia's body tense beneath him, her firm muscles tightening as she gave herself over to his caress.

Cordelia moaned softly, her hands moving to his shoulders and gripping the smooth flesh. Her eyes closed as his lips wreaked havoc, sending shivers of lust through her body. Finally, the sensations he was causing became too much and she used her hands to push him away from her.

Giles sat up, his eyes uncertain. He licked his lips and looked down at the hard peaks of her breasts, darkened from his ministrations. Cordelia placed a hand under his chin and forced his eyes up to hers. "Lie down."

"I…"

"Giles." She shook her head. He nodded and lay on his back, watching her as she surveyed his body. "Oh my. You're nice when you're out of all that tweed. I never realized it was camouflage." She moved forward, crawling over his body. She straddled his thighs and held out her hands.

Taking them in his own, Giles raised one eyebrow in question. Cordelia smiled. "Sit up."

"You're quite good at giving orders, Miss Chase."

"Cheerleading is good for more than one thing." She smiled and moved forward until his erect cock was captured between them. She sighed as she felt the hardness against her stomach. "Don't move."

Getting up on her knees, Cordelia very carefully pressed the tip of his cock to her wet opening. Closing her eyes, she lowered herself slowly until he was fully inside her. "My God," he breathed. "You're so tight."

"Cheerleading is good for more than one thing," she muttered, her concentration focused as she moved her legs out from under her and wrapped them tightly around his waist. "This is better on a chair, but I figure we could make do?"

Giles merely shuddered as the muscles of her vagina tightened around his cock. He buried his face in her neck, struggling to catch his breath. His chest was heaving with the effort, brushing her sensitive nipples with the rough hair that covered him.

"If you don't stop that, I'm going to be done before you start."

"If you're done after one time, love, I'm not doing my job right." He licked her neck, tasting the dampness of her skin. He nibbled the soft flesh of her earlobe as his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her even closer to him. She groaned as he ground his chest against hers, moving her hands to tangle in his hair.

"Giles," she breathed. "I never dreamed you'd feel like this."

"I haven't even started," he squeezed his buttocks together, forcing his cock to thrust up inside her. Cordelia unlocked her legs from around his waist and braced her feet on the sleeping bag. Using the leverage, she slowly began sliding up and down the length of his shaft.

Looking down into his eyes, Cordelia smiled slightly. Her eyelids fluttered as she felt the heat building in her stomach and groin. Giles noticed her trembling and pulled her closer with one hand while the other slipped between them. His fingers found the hot button of her clit and began massaging it, reveling in the wet stickiness.

"G…Giles," she breathed huskily, tightening her fingers in his hair and pulling his head back so that she could kiss him. Her tongue dove into his mouth, tasting the soft tang of him.

Sucking her tongue into his mouth, he increased the speed of his fingers, feeling her body grow taut. Cordelia pulled back, breathing into his mouth as her thighs shivered and the warm wave of her orgasm coated his cock.

Giles fell back onto the sleeping bag as her hands released him. Grabbing her hips, her thrust hard up inside her several times until his body shuddered as well and his orgasm ripped through him. Cordelia cried out again and lay flat against his chest.

"That was pretty amazing for a cranky old English guy."

"Well, it was pretty amazing for a vacuous, self serving, tactless cheerleader."

"Best damn cheerleader you'll ever have."

"I would imagine so," he wrapped his arms around her and held her close as they both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

flash of lightning filled the clearing formed by the semi-circle of tents leaving behind the smoky, sharp odor of burning ozone. As it faded into the night, the fire once again burst to life burning through the darkness until the first rays of dawn when it disintegrated to nothing but black embers.

Around the camp, eight pairs of eyes opened at once, surveying the area. And seconds later, eight screams echoed through the woods.

Within moments, the clearing was filled with bodies, all in various stages of undress. Xander was wearing a backward pair of boxers; Willow was wrapped up in a towel. Oz was wearing one of Buffy's skirts and Faith was holding a T-shirt in front of her.

Giles was wearing his boxers and pulling his undershirt on as he exited the tent, Cordelia was wearing his oxford shirt and hiding half behind him. Wesley was wearing his pants, held up by his suspenders over his bare chest and Buffy was holding a sleeping bag around her slight frame.

Giles secured his glasses on his nose as the realization of what had happened began to sink in. He glanced over his shoulder at Cordelia and felt himself flush. Everyone stood silent, staring at the ground, very deliberately not looking at anyone. "Willow?"

She looked up, her green eyes troubled and full of guilt. A quick glance at Oz sent her heart racing with recrimination and she turned back to Giles. "Yes?"

"Could you bring me the book? The one with the spell?"

"You think this was a spell?" Buffy asked, not looking at him.

"I'm going to assume that none of this happened willingly," Giles' voice was laced with sarcasm. "I'm sure that last thing on your mind yesterday was spending the night with Wesley? Or am I wrong?"

"Not wrong." She bent down and picked up Wesley's mud encrusted glasses. Handing them to him wordlessly, she stepped away as soon as she could.

Willow grasped the towel with one hand and walked over to Giles. He took the book from her, willing himself not to look at her in her state of undress. Bad enough he'd woken up, his body still entangled with Cordelia's, he didn't need to exacerbate the situation by looking over Willow, Faith or Buffy.

"Wesley?"

The other Watcher looked up and caught sight of the other scantily clad members of the group. He had a growing sense of unease that this was going to come down to being his fault in a very major way. "Yes, Mr. Giles?"

"Why don't you and Willow join me in our tent and we'll see if we can figure this out?" He glanced at the rest of the group. "Get dressed, don't talk." His tone was firm and not even Xander thought to challenge it. They walked to their respective tents in nervous silence as Giles stepped aside to allow Wesley and Willow into the small enclosure.

Giles offered the blanket to Willow and she gladly wrapped it around herself. The tent smelled of musk and sex and she inhaled deeply. It smelled like Giles, magnified. She sat a ways away from both men, wringing her hands together. "Giles? Did I…did I do this?"

"Why don't you find the spell again and we'll walk through it?"

His voice was gentle, which made her all the more nervous. She took the book from his hands and found the marked page quickly. "It says," she took a deep breath and began translating. "When you go forth into battle, let this bind you and guide you to settle the differences that lie between you. Come together as one in battle and lay waste to those that oppose you."

Giles nodded. "You agree with the translation, Wesley? You looked it over? You translated it yourself to make sure she was getting it correct?" He took the book from Willow and read through the text. "What did you use to translate this Willow?"

"I based it off the Greek transcribing and used the Marcox translations."

"And the fact that this isn't exactly Greek didn't catch either of your notice?"

His voice was low and calm now, but Willow could tell his teeth were clenched. "It…it isn't?"

"I think it's been established, certainly in Mr. Giles' mind, that we mistranslated the spell. So rather than treat us as if we were children…"

"You're certainly acting like you are. Why didn't you bring the spell to me?"

"You wouldn't have agreed. Even if it had done what we thought it said," Wesley's own voice was hard. "You would have argued. Not because we were wrong or being foolish. Simply because you didn't decide."

Willow stared at her hands, unwilling to be a part of the conversation. Giles raised his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly. "Is that what you think? And you Willow? Do you share his…judgement?"

"You don't like it when I do magic." She said softly, barely loud enough to be heard. "I understand that you're afraid, Giles, but I'm not you. I'm not going to do something I can't control."

"And you controlled this?" He raised his voice and turned toward her, his green eyes flashing. "My God, Willow, if this is how you manage things, then we're in for quite a bit of trouble the next time you try a spell. Wesley and I could go to jail for statutory rape. Your own boyfriend had sex with another woman and you slept with your best friend. Tell me," he urged angrily, "how does that qualify as controlling things?"

Tears ran silently down her cheeks as she stared at him. Their eyes locked for a long moment until she stood and ran from the tent, letting the blanket fall to her feet and clutching the towel to her breast.

Giles sighed. Wesley laughed bitterly. "Very nice. Why don't you just cut her heart out and get it over with? That girl looks up to you…"

"Shut up. This is more your fault than hers. Were you so desperate to be accepted, to be the Watcher that you resort to spells you haven't spent the proper time on? Or did you just want to sleep with your Slayer?"

Wesley stood, taking a deep breath and glaring at the older man. "Sod off. We buggered it up, fine. You're gloating. Fine. Tell me how that's going to help in the slightest." He stormed out of the tent, stopping at the sight in front of him.

Five scared teenagers were staring at him. He sighed heavily and looked at them. "Willow and I…well, the spell was a cock-up…literally. Giles is retranslating, since he's far better at it than anyone else. I'll be at the creek."

"Wesley?"

He stopped mid-turn. "Yes?"

Cordelia sighed. "Nothing."

"All right then." He walked away, not looking back.

***  
Faith sat on the log next to the fire, ignoring the charred spots on it. "So, we're just supposed to sit here and not talk? Pretend it didn't happen? Pretend we didn't all just do the nasty with someone off limits?" She smirked. "Screw that."

"What would you like to say, Faith?" Buffy looked across at the dark haired girl. "What bit of fun did you derive from all of this that you need to share with us?"

"Well, I figure I'm two up on the witch now." Willow joined them, ignoring Faith's comment. "Although she's catching up. But I'm still a step ahead every time, aren't I Willow?"

"At least Oz doesn't need a spell to sleep with me," she replied.

"Xander didn't need one with me." Faith licked her lips as she stared at Xander who was sitting across the fire pit. He looked very uncomfortable, unable to meet Willow or Oz's eyes. "He came willingly."

"I thought I said not to talk." Giles came out of his tent and sat down in the circle. Cordelia scooted away from him, her eyes downcast. "And I'm certain I meant not to talk about this. What happened was random chance. It could have just as easily been any other couplings. Not necessarily male-female. So be glad things are just awkward and not uncomfortable."

Oz started to say something, but something in Giles' demeanor stopped him. It didn't stop Buffy, however. "So what now?"

"Well, I retranslated the spell. It was read the night before men went into battle, as Willow and Wesley devised. However, it was used by the men on women of the towns or brothels where they were encamped in an effort to make them far more willing to acquiesce to a sexual relationship." He looked down at the book in his hands. "You translated most of it correctly, Willow. There were, however, a few phrases…a few key phrases that you got wrong."

"So this is my fault?"

"Blame isn't important. Seeing what we can do about this is. I don't know that we'll be able to function as a team, or more importantly, friends and co-workers with this between us all. And I'd hate to see anything else damaged because of it." He deliberately kept himself from looking at Willow and Xander, but he was sure everyone knew what he meant. "I think we should pack up and head back to the library to do a little research."

"What if there's nothing?" Buffy looked Giles squarely in the eye. "What if there's no way to undo this? What if we're stuck with it?"

"I don't know, honestly." He shrugged. "I would like to think that it would stay here, between us all and not find it's way out into the world. I would like to think that we would do our best to pretend it never happened. But I can't promise that is what would happen. You and Cordelia have every legal recourse to get myself and Wesley into quite a bit of trouble."

"That's not going to happen." Buffy shook her head. "First of all, Cordy and I are both eighteen, so don't worry about that. Secondly, we're not going to hold something you had no control over against you. Right, Cordelia?"

"Right." Her normally strong voice was quiet. She looked at Giles for the first time that morning. "I wouldn't do that to you. I couldn't. And, for whatever it's worth, last night was…nice. What I remember, anyway." She got to her feet and brushed off her jeans. "I'm going to get my stuff together."

Buffy stood as well. "I'll go get Wesley."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Giles asked softly.

"I promise to behave myself, Giles."

"I meant for him. He may be rather uncomfortable right now."

"Well, if we're going to work as a team, we're going to have to do something about the uncomfortableness right away. And there's no better time to start."

Faith watched the other Slayer go. She laughed softly. "You guys take the cake. So somber. You had sex. Enjoy it. I'm sure you all did, that's why you all look so damn guilty." She threw a stick on the cold fire as she walked away. "It's just sex. It doesn't mean anything."

Willow looked up, meeting Giles' eyes. Hers were red from crying, the skin around them puffy and they held an incredible amount of guilt. "It does mean something, doesn't it Giles?"

"I think for you, Willow, it means something. Something important." He stood as well. "I'll leave you three to talk."

Silence descended on the trio as everyone left them. Willow glanced down at her sneakers, not focussing on the men on either side of her. Xander stared straight ahead. "I'm sorry Oz."

Willow's breath caught, the phrase now locked in her brain.

"Are you?"

"For hurting you again, yeah. But not for loving her. Not for having an opportunity to be with her." Xander shook his head. "I'll never be sorry for that."

She smiled, her lower lip trembling with tears. "We didn't do it to hurt you…" she managed thickly. "I would never hurt you."

Oz nodded. "I know." He wasn't quite sure what to think anymore, his thoughts and senses were jumbled together in the aftermath of the lightning and the spell. "We'll work it out."

Xander got to his feet. "Well, I'm going to pack up the tent. In case…do you guys want some time alone?"

"No." Oz shook his head. "My head is all out of whack. Thinking hurts." He caught Willow's eyes so that she would know it wasn't her fault. "Later?"

She nodded. "Most definitely later."

***  
Wesley was sitting on a large rock, tossing stones into the creek. Each gave a satisfying thunk when it hit the water, sounding very much like raindrops when he tossed them rapidly enough. He sensed her before he saw her and almost laughed. Wouldn't you know it? His camaraderie with his Slayer came one evening too late.

"I don't feel like hashing all this out, Buffy. I've had quite enough blame from Mr. Giles and I don't intend to sit through any more if I can help it."

"What make you think I'm here to blame you?"

"Well, looking back on our working relationship, that's usually what it comes down to, isn't it?" He stood up and brushed off his slacks. "So why don't we just get it over and clear the air?"

"Wesley, I don't blame you. This wasn't anyone's fault." She dug a small hole in the ground with her foot. "I mean, I don't usually admit this, but Giles isn't always right and he doesn't always tell me what I want to hear. It's just when you…when you came along…" she stopped and took a deep breath. "He lost his job for me and I was furious with him. So there was all this guilt and trying to find our way back to what we had been before. You coming along didn't help the situation any."

He didn't say anything as he walked up to her side. She looked up at him, her eyes troubled. Finally, he reached down and took her hand, patting it reassuringly. "I didn't expect to be the enemy."

"You're not."

He nodded. "I am, in a way. And I'm used to it now, so it's not an issue." Releasing her, he looked back at the camp. "So, what's Mr. Giles' plan?"

"Back to the library, bastion of all knowledge. Once we're there, we look for a reversing spell." She shrugged. "I don't know what we'll do if we don't find one."

"Survive."

***  
Willow sat in the stacks surrounded by books. The rest of the gang, even Faith, sat around the table looking through volumes Giles had pulled off the shelves. Wesley was sitting at Giles' desk and Giles himself was pacing.

She was hiding.

Hiding from the sad look in Xander's eyes. Hiding from Oz's troubled glances. Hiding from Giles' disappointment. Hiding from Faith's smirk. Hiding.

"Willow?"

She looked up into Giles' green eyes then looked away quickly. "Hey."

He balanced himself on his heels and looked at her. "I'm not mad at you, you know."

"No, you're disappointed in me, which is worse." She looked down at the book in her lap. "I did this, and we both know it."

"Willow…"

"It's all right, Giles. I'll have to get used to it."

"Not if we find what we're looking for." He reached out and placed a hand on hers. "We will find it, Willow. Have I ever let you down before?"

She managed a weak smile. "There was the Ripper thing…"

"We all have our downfalls." He lifted her chin and smiled at her. "It's going to be all right. I swear it."

"I believe you."

"Good, now come and join the others before your boyfriend and best friend let their guilt and nerves eat them alive. They're worried about you."

She got to her feet, gathering several of the books around her into her arms. "Okay."

***  
Wesley walked out of Giles' office, skimming the book in his hand. "I found it." Looking up, he met Giles' gaze. "I think."

"I'm sure you have. What is it?" He walked over to him and held out his hand. Wesley relinquished the book. Giles skimmed through. "A temporal fold?"

"Similar to what Anya tried, but far less dangerous. Time is bent backwards to just before the point of the spell and everyone, except the person involved in the fold remembers nothing. To them, it simply never happened."

"But someone remembers?" Willow joined them. All the others were at the table, asleep on their books. "So that it doesn't happen again?"

"Yes. The person who causes the fold will remember and hopefully stop what happened from happening, in this case, the spell."

"And who would cause the fold?"

"I will." Giles said simply.

"You can't." Wesley shook his head. "Willow has to be involved. She's the spell caster. She has to have a hand in creating the fold, otherwise it won't work." He pointed out the relevant passage to Giles. You can help. I can help. But she has to be a part of it."

Giles looked at Willow and saw the sadness in her eyes. She was torn between wanting to remember and wanting to forget. "It's up to you, Willow."

"No." She looked back into the main room of the library. "It's up to them."


	5. Chapter 5

They woke the others up and sat at the table. Giles held the book in his lap and looked at Willow. She nodded and cleared her throat. "We found something. And it will fix things. But we want…well, there are a few things we need to talk about first."

"Like what?" Buffy asked.

"First of all, I want to know that everyone wants to forget. I don't think its fair of us to force you to if it's not what you want. Secondly, there are a few…well, everyone here had sex last night. And there could be…complications? I don't know that it's a good idea to forget if a few months down the line someone had to figure out how they got…" she blushed. "Pregnant."

Buffy shrugged. "Covered."

Faith practically laughed aloud. "Covered."

Cordelia nodded. "Covered."

"Oh. Well. Lucky me." Willow sank further down into her seat. Xander blushed a deep red and looked away from everyone.

"Actually, Willow, the temporal fold would make things as if they never happened, therefore there would be no need to worry about pregnancy." Wesley smiled at her. "You're safe. I think."

"And that's pretty sucky in the reassuring department," Xander smiled thinly at the Watcher. "Thanks."

"So, we thought we'd let you guys decide what you wanted to do. It has to be unanimous though." She looked pointedly at Faith. "Don't just think about yourself. Think about the other people involved."

"For once?" Faith asked her.

Willow's teeth clenched. "Yeah. For once."

"Can…can we have some time?" Buffy asked quietly.

"We need to do it before a full day has past. And we'll need to go back to the woods if we do plan to go through with it." Wesley glanced at his watch. "That gives you roughly two hours. Mr. Giles, Willow and I will be preparing the spell should we need it." He looked over at Buffy, his eyes intent. "Take your time."

***  
Xander stared at his hands, thinking hard. He'd been Willow's first. And now they were asking him to give that up. He'd been the first man she'd made love to and it felt wonderful. It felt right. Glancing over at Oz, he sighed. But it wasn't right. She loved Oz. She was with Oz. And from the looks of their relationship, they were headed in that direction soon. Did he have the right to deny them that moment?

Damn right he did.

But by the same token, he wanted it to be about him. He looked over at Willow, seeing the soft sway of her hair behind the window in Giles' office as she leaned over the desk. He wanted it to be about her. Not about magic or some spell. He wanted it to be perfect, not random chance.

When he made love to Willow for the first time, he wanted it to be because they wanted to be together. He could hear her voice in his head, whispering her feelings to him. It would happen.

He stood and walked over to the office, knocking on the door. Willow opened it and smiled shyly when she saw him. "Hey Xand."

"I'm in."

***  
Oz watched as Xander walked to the office. For all his faults, Xander would do the right thing. Looking over at Faith, Oz sighed. The sex had been amazing. She'd been passionate and demanding. She'd been willing and submissive.

But she'd just been sex.

He got up and joined Xander at the office door, smiling at his girlfriend. "I vote for the way-back machine."

***  
Faith ignored Oz and Xander, instead looking past them at Willow. Strolling over, she peered between the two boys. "What keeps us from doing the spell again? What keeps history from happening again?"

"Willow, Wesley and I will remember." Giles stated, not looking up from his book.

"Well then, I'm in. The sex wasn't all that great. And the witch here will know I got there first." She smirked at Xander. "Again."

Willow raised an eyebrow, "Great." She ignored Faith and looked at Buffy and Cordelia. They were both staring off somewhere into space, or maybe looking inside themselves. "Why don't you guys go start shelving the books again? I'd better get back to doing the magic."

***  
Cordelia had come to her decision a long time ago. She liked Giles. He was nice. But he wasn't someone she wanted to think about sleeping with. At least, she didn't want anyone else to know she did. Which meant, her answer was yes.

But if she was going to forget about it, she was determined to remember it as long as she could.

Closing her eyes, she smiled slightly as she relived a few of the better moments in her head.

***  
Buffy didn't know what she wanted to do. It was nice knowing that Wesley wasn't the enemy. It was nice knowing that he was trying his damnedest to be a good Watcher, because that's all he knew how to do. But there was Giles.

He was her Watcher.

And feeling sorry for Wesley made her feel guilty about Giles.

And then there was Angel.

She didn't want to think about Angel.

She didn't want to think about love and lust, understanding and need. She waited until the two hours were almost up, until Wesley, Giles and Willow came out of the office for their answer to make up her mind.

Giles took off his glasses and began cleaning them. "Cordelia?"

"Yes?"

"Have you…um," he carefully placed the glasses back on his nose. "That is…"

"Do the spell," she said softly.

"And, er, Buffy?"

Standing, Buffy walked over to Wesley, ignoring the looks of everyone else in the room. "Okay, do it," she told Giles then looked at her newest Watcher. "I'll have understood you for a little while. Will you remember that too?"

"I couldn't forget."

"Then to the woods we go?"

***  
Giles pulled Willow aside as they reached the campground. "The rest of you go on ahead and get the fire going. We'll need it. I need to go over a few things with Willow first."

She waited until everyone had gone ahead before looking at him. There was still worry in her eyes that he was going to reprimand her again. "What is it, Giles?"

He smiled. "Don't look so worried, I'm not going to yell at you again. I just…" he blushed. "I'm assuming, perhaps incorrectly, that last night was your…was the…first time?"

She nodded, her blush matching his. "Yeah."

"Well, without knowing how complete this temporal fold is, I can't promise you that you'll go back…as you were."

"You mean I might not be a virgin again?"

He turned an even deeper shade of red. "I could very well mean that."

"I've realized that."

"And even if you are, physically, still a…a virgin, you won't be mentally. When…w…well, if…uh…if you and Oz decide to co…consu…consummate your relationship, he's going to believe that it's your first time. You're going to have to pu…pretend."

She nodded, her face serious. "I know. And I appreciate your concern." She smiled up at him. "But I helped do this, so I have to help undo it. And…and it's worth it. They're worth it."

Giles nodded and hugged her briefly. "Well, then, shall we?"

***  
Everyone sat as they had the night before, waiting for night to fall. No one spoke; each lost in their own thoughts and memories. When the sky began to darken, Giles lit the fire. "It's important that nothing happen to interrupt the spell. So no talking, please?"

Everyone nodded their agreement. Willow opened the book on her lap and stood, clearing her throat as she had done the night before. Giles and Wesley stood as well, each holding onto an edge of the book, repeating her words and answering her statements. The other five watched them silently, wondering what would happen.

A bolt of lightning crashed down into the flames of the fire throwing Willow, Giles and Wesley back. The clearing was foggy for a long minute as the three scrambled back to their places around the fire, none of them wanting to resume standing, not knowing where the fire was.

The smoke cleared and everyone was sitting, as they had been the night before. A quick glance between Willow and the two Watchers told them nothing, until Willow realized everyone else was staring at Xander.

"Wha?" Xander mumbled through the entire hotdog in his mouth.

Willow looked up, noticing her best friend. "Oh. Sorry. We should have warned you. Xander eats even more when he's out in the fresh air. Unfortunately for the spectators, he usually eats it all at once."

The object of her discussion nodded, poking a bit of escaping bun back into his mouth.

"You think this is bad, wait until the s'mores." She smiled over at him. "Then it's downright terrifying. I think I cried for a week the first time I saw it."

Xander swallowed and reached over to poke her in the arm. "As I recall, Miss Rosenberg, you matched me s'more for s'more."

"Why do you think I cried?" She giggled, her smile - just for him - making his heart tighten. "I had a stomach ache for at least the next week."

For a moment, the rest of the group watched the two of them, much as they had just watched Xander. Only now, there was no fear, except in Oz and Cordelia's eyes.

Xander, noticing the silence, looked at Wesley. "So, grand Poobah, what's the plan for the rest of the night. Other than devouring marshmallow, chocolatey goodness?"

"Well, I believe that's up to Willow."

Willow looked at Wesley, with a soft fear in her eyes. Glancing at Giles, she managed a smile. "I thought we could tell ghost stories."

"As if we don't have enough gut wrenching horror in our lives?" Cordelia asked mockingly.

"What do you suggest then, Cordy?"

She leaned back until she was almost rubbing shoulders with Wesley. "I say we look up at the stars and enjoy the night for once."

Giles smiled at Willow and nodded. "I think that's an excellent idea, Cordelia."

"What do you think I am, just some dumb cheerleader?"

"If the pom-pom fits…" Faith started.

Giles shook his head, "No Cordelia, I definitely don't think that's all you are."


End file.
